gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gears.
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Marcus Fenix page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 01:20, May 12, 2009 Welcome Gears. Just a few question I'm assuming you played GoW 1 and 2. But have you read the Comic book Hollows or read the Book Aspho Fields? I ask this because I'm trying to update all major Characters and trying to get personality added. And for future references please sign your comments. I'm glad have you here and hope to see more useful contributing from you.--Jack Black 01:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Their a good read. Highly recommended it. So welcome to Gearspedia! the source of info about Gears of War. And any question just ask me or EightyOne.--Jack Black 01:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Personally it's inactive now it was run by the "original three". That was the founders of this wikia but after they left the wikia kinda fell apart and the IRC kinda went missing.--Jack Black 01:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The current BIG project that I am trying to get done is getting all major Characters (Fenix,Dom,Cole,Hoffman,Jace,Bernie,Baird,Anya) need a major update or/and have all sections in placed. The very sections I'm talking about our to be spit like this. * Early Life (got this) * Pendulum Wars (Got this) * Lightmass Offensive (GoW1) * Hollow comics (I got this) * Aspho Fields book (I got this) * Operation Hollow Storm (GoW2) --Jack Black 02:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear that. I'll edit Halopedia and wookipedia every once in a whiled.--Jack Black 03:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE.Sorry It's okay. We all make mistake including me btw I hope you notice you are an admin.--Jack Black 16:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I edit your page and put the admin template and by tradition of gearspedia you have to edit your self in the admin section.--Jack Black 17:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Check Could you check on my updates to Gridlock, Canals, Fuel Station, and any old map that is now in Gears 2 that I edited to see if what I'm doing is ok and that I'm not editing for hours just for those edits to be erased. My edits are Gears of War 2 and underneath. P.S. I haven't been on Halopedia for awhile, if you remember me, I was FlynnMTaggart or something to that extent. I stopped going on after that fucktard tried to take my name and just annoyed the hell outa me. I was just wonderin how the sites been and if there were any more fiascoes after that. Thankyou, kiss kiss (lol) Grey Help wanted Gears, I need your help, can you try to get a picture of Bendicto and Sylvia Santiago from the sourcebook. Thanks, --Gearslover01 19:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. RE:Admin I'd took away rights from all the inactive admins (it was around 3) but I'm glad too have you back and I'm giving you back your rights.--Jack Black 22:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Well you know the customs, put your self back on the admin list.--Jack Black 22:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It's okay Gears, it's okay. I was out of town and I got it at this comic store one day ago. BOO YAH! Thanks again, --Gearslover01 22:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Gold Mine I found a major source of gears of war pics. And its all by Chris Bartlet an epic games employee! So we got a lot of updating too do.--Jack Black 15:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Just an FYI don't make the 700th page we try having the milestone page ceremonial.--Jack Black 16:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks you can make 699 I'll get working on page 700 in a workbench.--Jack Black 16:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind about making the 700 page. It should be natural and since "architecture" is never mention. So go crazy with all the info you have and post it.--Jack Black 02:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC)